


Wind beneath my wings

by scarletchidori



Series: NejiWeek2020 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Team as Family, neji thinking about team gai, nejiten is canon here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: He owes so much to Tenten. Caged since birth, after his father’s death he closed himself off, letting only Tenten in. In his life, and in his heart and soul.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Series: NejiWeek2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Wind beneath my wings

**Author's Note:**

> The last day of the NejiWeek. Something without a dialogue, it's a first for me. I might delete it because I'm not really sure this is something good, or decent. I loved writing about Neji, and his relationship with his friends and family (and girlfriend. nejiten is canon). 
> 
> So... As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

The moment Team Gai was created Neji would never have thought that they would become so important to him.

Gai-sensei and Lee are the family he never had. His father died when he was really young, so some memories have faded away with the time, but Gai-sensei became his second father. The one who treated him like a son, and the one who kept the team together with new challenges (especially with Lee, who was always ready for some ‘youthful challenges for our youthful hearts’). And Lee too was always ready to fight against him, never showing fear despite the odds, and they are working towards new moves and new ways to fight together, to be more in sync. Rock Lee is like a brother to him.

Then there’s Tenten. He is hers, and she is his.

They were just friends at first, really close friends. He told her about his cursed mark, told her about his clan and his uncle. In return she confessed her deepest secrets. He would never have thought that someone like Tenten, a person who smiles and is always cheerful, could hide so much pain deep in her heart. When he and Tenten finally got together, Lee cried like a baby, whispering that they were his favorite couple (Hinata told him that Rock Lee had a ‘fangirling moment’, he doesn’t know what that means, but his cousin promised him that it is something positive.)

He owes so much to Tenten. Caged since birth, after his father’s death he closed himself off, letting only Tenten in. In his life, and in his heart and soul. 

His friendship with Rock Lee, at first, was almost one-sided, now is one of the most important friendships that he has. 

Naruto might have shaken his spirit, prompting him to not let his clan tell him what to do or think, but it was Tenten who freed him. Slowly but surely he changed. 

Gai-sensei is like a second father. Lee is like a brother. And Tenten is the wind beneath his wings.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
